Pour un petit être
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Sakura est partit de son village sans prévenir personne. Seule l'hokage est au courant.
1. Default Chapter

**_Titre :_** Pour un petit être

**_Auteur :_** Moa !

**_Couple :_** Comme d'habitude...

**_Résumé :_** Une nouvelle idée qui à germée dans mon esprit... Alors voila, je l'ai mis sur papier... Sakura est partie pendant un an, sous prétexte d'une mission...Mais pourquoi ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Chapitre 1°**

Un an..

Cela faisait un an qu'elle était partit.

Elle s'était absentée durant un ans...Toute une longue année...

Mais elle avait une escuse...C'est pour une mission...Une longue mission d'un an...De diplomatie dans un village éloigné.

Elle n'avais prévenue personne..L'hokage l'avais surement fait..Seulement elle, était au courant...C'est elle qui lui avait donnée la mission.

A présent, il était temps de rentrer au village.

Elle allait mieu.

Bien évidement, elle avait encor peur,elle était encor un peu honteuse.

Elle avait demandée cette mission pour pouvoir faire le point, réfléchir à la situation.

Pas pour oublier, non, elle ne le pourrait pas, ca c'était sûr.

Mais elle devait prendre une décision...et elle l'avais finalement prise..

La conséquence était à présent dans ses bras, en train de se reposer.

Devant elle s'étendais le village caché de Konoha. Elle s'avanca jusqu'à l'entrée de celui-ci, mais fût stoppée par les gardes.

"Stop. Qui êtes-vous, et que faisez-vous ici ?" Lui demanda un des gardes.

"Je suis Sakura Haruno, et je rentre au village après une longue mission." Pour appuyer ses mots, elle rabattit sa capuche en arrière, laissant une longue chevelure brillante et soyeuse, rose striée de noir, cascader le long de son dos, de magnifique yeux vertcif et lumineux, toujours posés sur les gardes. Elle possédait des traits fin et harmonieux.

"Oh, escusez-moi Mademoiselle Haruno. Bon retour parmis nous, je vais de ce pas prévenir l'hokage."

"Non, j'irais moi-même la voir. Ne vous dérangez pas." Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

"Oh..heu bien, entrez."

Et ils s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage libre. Elle s'avança à l'intérieur du village, avec un sentiment de peur qui enserrait son coeur dans un étau.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'hokage, remettant sa capuche sur sa tête, son visage s'enfonçant dans l'ombre du tissus.

Elle frappa et attendit qu'on la somme d'entrer.

"Entrez" Répondit une voix féminine, distraite.

Sakura inspira profondément, la main tremblante, posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle finit par entrer dans la pièce, tapissé de bleu ciel, des armoires collées au mur de gauche, ainsi qu'à celui de droite.

Un bureau fait de chêne, au centre, couvert de paperasse, derrière laquelle se tenait l'hokage en question.

Celle-ci redressa son visage aux yeux brun et aux long cheveux blond.

Elle sembla, elle aussi, ne pas la reconaître.

"Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?" Sakura esquissa un léger sourir.

"Ben...Ais-je tellement changée en un an ?" Les yeux de tsunade s'agrandirent de surprise.

"Sakura ? C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? Mais je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt !'

"Je sais...Mais j'ai fais vite."

"As-tu réussi ta mission ? "

"Cela à été un succès !"

"Et pour l'autre raison de ta mission ? " La voix de l'adulte s'était faite anxieuse.

"Ben...Voulez-vous le voir ?"

"Tu as finalement décidée de le garder ? "

"Oui, je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas mérité de disparaître. Voulez-vous le voir ? "

"Oui, bien sur"

Sakura écarta alors les pans de sa cape, laissant découvrir, blottit contre elle, maintenant par son bras gauche, quelques chose emmitoufflé dans une couverture.

Elle écarta celle-ci, laissant voir un petit visage aux joues rose, aux grands yeux ,dont les prunelles conservaient le bleu de l'enfance. Un crâne recouvert d'une fine touffe brune aux mèches roses, de fines lèvres et un sourir adorable affichés sur celle-ci.

Des petites mains s'agitèrent, alors que l'hokage s'approchait de la forme gazouillante.

Elle fût attendrie par le petit bébé, et elle approcha sa main.

Celle du petit être s'éccorcha à l'index de Tsunaden, et il la serra doucement, avec toute la force dont il était capable.

"Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"

"Yurina".

"Je suis heureuse que cette mission t'ai permis de te remettre les idées en place"

"Oui, cela m'a fait du bien."

"Et si tu Le revois ? "

"Je ne le reverrais pas, il est partit dans un autre village." Et elle poursuivit.

'"Bon, je vais y aller. Je vais rentrer chez moi, déposer Yurina, le faire garder et je vais voir les autres...cela fait longtemps."

"Bien, je vais les faires prévenir."

"Non, je vais leurs faire la surprise..."

"Bien..."

Sakura sortit du burea, avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison.

Ses parents étant mort, elle y serait seule.

Une femme du village où sa mission s'était déroulée, l'avais accompagnée jusqu'ici, pour prendre soin du bébé.

Elle était déjà à la maison des Haruno normalement.

Sakura rentra chez elle. Tout était aérés, néttoyés. Apparement, cette femme c'était occupée de tout en arrivant.

Elle alla dans sa chambre. Le berceau de Yurina était déjà monté.

Il était sculté brillement, vernis, bien lisse, fait en chêne.

Elle déposa sa fille dedans, elle était à présent endormis.

Elle la borda tendrement, déposa un doux baiser sur son front, et elle repartit.

Elle savais, par l'hokage, que son équipe s'entrainait non loin, dans la forêt.

Plus elle s'approchait de la forêt, plus des bruits de combats parvenaient à ses oreilles.

En arrivant enfin à l'endroit précisé par Tsunade Sama, Sakura les vit.

Un jeune blond d'environ dix-huit ans, le même âge qu'elle, se battait contre un brun, du même âge.

Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînaient ensemble.

Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Non loin d'eux se tenait un ninja aux cheveux argenté, le bas de son visage était masqué par un fin tissu noir, et son bandeau frontal, au signe de la feuille, cachait son oeil gauche.

A sa vue, le coeur de Sakura s'accéléra brusquement.

Il avait toujours le même effet sur elle.

Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, la plante de son pied gauche était appuyée contre le tronc d'arbre auquel il était adossé.

Il observait ses deux élèves s'entraîner.

Mais Sakura décela de la tristesse dans son regard.

"Quelle est la cause de votre tristesse Sensei ? Je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir..." PensaSakura.

Mais soudain, son Sensei redressa la tête, et glissa son regard de gauche à droite, comme si il cherchait quelques choses.

Ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement le prénom de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sût alors qu'il était temps qu'elle se découvre.

Inspirant profondément, elle s'avanca ensuite vers eux, sa capuche toujours rabattut sur son visage.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournère vers elle, instantanément.

**°Fin chapitre 1°**

Quelles vont être leurs réaction ?

Qui est le père de Yurina ?

La réponse dans le prochain chapitre

Enfin je pense, lol.

A vos claviers pour une tite review


	2. Pas chapitre : Annonce

Coucou à tous

Désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre.  
J'ai réussis des review pour la suite de ma fic

Ne vous inquiétez pas

Pour le moment, je suis assez débordée par l'école, lesstages et tout.  
J'ai décidé que j'allais d'abord finir la fanfic : Un mélange de rose et de noir Quand je l'aurais terminé, je m'attaque à la suite de Pour un petit être, l'être de la nuit...

Je n'oublie aucune de mes fic, je ferais la suite, mais ce sera peut être un peu long à venir

Désolé tout le monde

Kissous. 


	3. explication

Titre : Pour un petit être

Auteur : Moa !

Couple : Saku/Kaka

Résumé : Une nouvelle idée qui à germée dans mon esprit.  
Alors voila, je l'ai mis sur papier.  
Sakura est partie pendant un an, sous prétexte d'une mission...Mais pourquoi ?

Réponses aux reviews :

renia : tu va découvrir dans ce chapitre qui est le père lol. J'ai tout les droit de couper comme je veux, parce que c'est ma fanfiction, lol. contente qu'elle te plaise.  
Pour l'âge... heu... je vais y réfléchir :p lol Bonne lecture !

Kat-tout-court : voila la suite pour le père, tu le découvrira dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, bisous !

TichanKawa : voila la suite, désolée pour l'attente. Bonne lecture !

Messaline : Lol, tu verras qui est le père dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Princesse d'Argent : Il y a toujours du mystère dans mes fics, mdrrr, j'aime mettre une touche de mystère, ca me garantit des lecteurs au chapitre suivant :p Bonne lecture, merci pour ta reviews !

Akemi Luo : Heu.. je pense que tu es partit dans tes délires la XD mdrrrr tu apprendra tout dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

sabaku no lumina : La voila ta suite, boude pas, rohhhh

taahoma : m'en fouuu, lol, tu verras kakashi quand même, naaaa mdrr, voila la suite, bisous !

Neo303 : elle arrive maintenant la suite, lol, désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ca te plaira. bisous !

Fubuki : siii, je continu la fiiiic.je sais que ca fait longtemps que je l'ai posté, mais je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. j'ai juste été un peu débordé, désolé. voila la suite, bisous, bonne lecture !

azuline-sama : toutes tes question vont être satisfaite dans ce chapitre, mdrr. Bonne lecture !

666Naku : Pour lost heaven.. bah désolé, mais celle qui le faisait avec moi ne se décide pas pour continuer, lol. Quoique si tout le monde insiste, je vais continuer toute seule :p bonne lecture !

aude : voila la suite. tu va enfin savoir qui es le père ! lol bonne lecture,bisous, merci pourta review.

CrazyShadowmoon : La voila, la voila, lol 

yuya : Oulaaaa... tu as monopolisée la place dans mes reviews, mdrrr. Je suis vraiment contente que toute mes fics te plaise ! Je me débrouille pour continuer quelques une, mais c'est pas facile. je te remercit pour toutes tes reviews, elle m'ont fait plaisir! bonne lecture ! bisous

Spicycocktail : je me suis décidée (après... 10 mois ? XD à me remettre deçus. alors voila la suite, en esperant qu'elle te plaise bonne lecture, bisous, et merci pour tes reviews, elle me font très plaisir 

Voila, désolé à tous pour le retard.  
C'est enfin les vacances, je me suis remise à écrire (comme certains on put le remarquer :p J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant cette fic

bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------

°Chapitre 2°

En sentant tous ces regard sur elle, Sakura baissa la tête, gênée.  
Elle n'aimait pas trop elle le centre d'interêt.  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cela, que déjà une tornade blond fonça vers elle avec un cris de joie.  
Notre Kunoichi à la chevelure rose se retrouva entraînée dans une longue étreinte de la part de son coéquipier renard.  
Celui-ci était très heureux de la revoir.  
Il avait été peiné de la voir partir, il y a un an de cela.  
Mais elle était de retour ! Enfin, l'équipe 7 allait de nouveau être au complet.  
Sauf, bien sur, si Naruto continuait à la serrer ainsi, elle n'allait pas tarder à passer l'arme à gauche.  
Kakashi, prenant sur lui même pour ne pas enlacer son élève, déclara calmement :

-"Naruto, si tu ne la lache pas, elle va finir par mourrir si tu continus à la serrer comme ca"

Celui-ci, avec un rire gêné et en s'escusant, relacha sa coéquipière.

-"Sakura-chan, je suis tellement content de te revoir "  
-"Moi aussi Naruto, tu m'as manqué. Vous m'avez tous manqués"

A sa grande surprise, Sasuke s'avanca, sans un mot, et vint l'étreindre à son tour, mais plus calmement que Naruto.  
En parlant de celui-ci, il ouvrait grand les yeux, avec la bouche en cul-de-poule.  
Kakashi, si il n'avait pas son calme légendaire, en serait surement à ce stade également.  
Sakura n'en menait pas large non plus.  
Comment Sasuke, le garçon-glacon, avait-il put changer ainsi ? Enfin, il se détacha d'elle et lui murmura :

-"Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi Sakura. Bon retour parmis nous.

Emue jusqu'aux larmes, Sakura hocha la tête, en souriant, et balbutia des remerciements.  
Soudain, Kakashi déclara :

-"Naruto, Sasuke, votre entrainement n'est pas terminé, retournez-y "  
-"Bien sensei"

Ni de une, ni de deux, ils retournièrent se battre à quelques mètres de là.  
Kakashi en profita pour s'approcher de son élève, et lui demander

-"Sakura.. est-ce que ca va, après tout ce temps ? "  
-"Oui... Je suis très heureuse d'être revenue, et que cette mission se soit terminé"  
-"Qu'elle en était le contenu, de cette mission "  
-"Ca, Sensei, je ne peux pas vous le dire"  
-"Bon, comme tu veux"

Et il se tut, en voyant le regard triste de la jeune femme.  
Elle avait l'air plongée dans ses pensée, qui ne devait pas être rose, à en juger par son expression.  
Il décida de lui parler, un peu plus tard.  
Sakura, quand à elle, ne savait pas si elle devait leurs en parler, ou pas.  
Elle était partagé entre l'idée de leurs dire, ou de se taire.  
Comment réagiraient-ils, en apprenant qu'elle avait un enfant ?  
Bonne question.  
Enfin, après 5 minutes, elle décida d'aller s'entraîner avec les garçon.  
Elle s'était beaucoup améliorée, et avait appris de nouvelles techniques,comme les garçons on put le constater.  
A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans la clairière, adossés contre un arbres, Kakashi étant assis sur la branche de celui-ci.  
Le clame régnait, et sakura hésitait toujours à leur faire part de son "aventure", durant cette année.  
Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se jeta à l'eau :

-"Je vais vous raconter... ce qui c'est passé.. durant mon absence.."

Aucun des trois ne firent d'objections, attendant simplement qu'elle parle.  
Ils sentaient que quelques choses n'allait pas, qu'elle était triste. Alors maintenant qu'elle se décidait à parler, il ne fallait surtout pas la couper dans son élan.

-"Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas m'interrompre, avant que je n'ai finit..."

Tous acquiéssèrent.

-"Il y a de cela un an... Alors que mes parents étaient en mission, un de mes oncle est passé à la maison, en demandant à voir mes parents.  
Je lui ai répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas là, et de repasser une autre fois.."

Elle déglutit péniblement, alors que Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi ne disait mot, écoutant simplement.

-"Mais, contrairement à ce que je lui ai dit.. Il n'a pas voulu repartir. Il est entré, et à refermé la porte en me faisant reculer...Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait... Alors il s'est approché de moi... et..."

Sakura serra ses poings. c'était dur, très dur, de leurs raconter cela à eux.

-".. Il m'a dit... Toi... c'est toi que je veux... Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.. je n'ai pas réussis à l'arrête alors il m'a..."

Elle avait beau essayée de le dire, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot.  
D'elle même, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler en traitre sur ses joues.  
Elle ne réussis plus à dire aucun mot.  
Mais cela n'aurait servit à rien.  
De leur coté, les garçon avait déjà bien compris ce qu'elle essayait deleur expliquer.  
Autant dire que si cet homme avait été encore au village, il serait mort dans la minute même.  
Ils bouillaient littéralement tout les trois de rage.  
Naruto fut le premier à réagir.  
Il vint entourer la jeune femme de ses deux bras, et la serra contre lui, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisante.  
C'était étonnant de le voir ainsi, aussi sérieux.  
Lui qui faisait le pitre la plupart du temps.  
Sasuke les regardait, avec un regard doux, compatissant.  
Kakashi ne disait rien, mais on pouvait clairement lire dans son regard la colère la plus pure.  
Mais Sakura reprit tant bien que mal la parole :

-".. Ce n'est pas tout... trois semaines après cette scène.. comme je n'était pas bien, j'ai été voir Tsunade sama... Et c'est après m'avoir ausculter qu'elle m'a dit que j'était enceinte..."

Un ange passe...

Un autre aussi...

Ils étaient en train d'assimiler la nouvelle.  
Sakura avait gardé la tête baissée, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de son équipe.  
Un lourd silence pesa, alourdissant l'atmosphère, alors elle décida qu'au point ou elle en était, autant continuer.

-".. J'étais totalement éffondrer.. je ne savait plus quoi faire...Je voulais m'en débarasser.. de cette enfant.. Mais Tsunade Sama m'a conseillée de réfléchir. Alors elle m'a donné cette 'mission', d'une durée de plus ou moin un an.  
Ca m'a permis de réfléchir à ma situation, et de prendre une décision..."

Elle se tut. Elle attendait de voir leur réaction.  
Naruto se mit bien en face d'elle, pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains, et plongea son regard bleu dans ses yeux vert.

-"Et alors ? Sakura.. Qu'as-tu décidée de faire ?"

Sasuke leva son regard vers eux, attendant lui aussi la réponse... Ce que sont amie avait vécue était un drame.. et il ne souhaitait à aucune femme de vivre cela.. ca devait être... affreux.  
Pour toute réponse, Sakura eu un pauvre sourire.  
Elle regarda Naruto bien en face, pour finalement lui poser un question :

-"Alors... je voudrais te demander quelque chose..."

Naruto fronca ses sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

-"Tu es mon meilleur ami et... est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir le parrain de ma petite fille ? Elle s'appelle Yurina, et elle est âgée de un mois..."

°A suivre°

Voila, enfin la suite !  
Ca faisait longtemps que je devais l'écrire, lol.  
Voila chose faite.  
En esperant que ce chapitre vous ai plut reviews please 

bisous 


	4. Rencontre

Titre : Pour un petit être

Auteur : Moa !

Couple : Saku/Kaka

Résumé : Une nouvelle idée qui à germée dans mon esprit.  
Alors voila, je l'ai mis sur papier.  
Sakura est partie pendant un an, sous prétexte d'une mission...Mais pourquoi ?

Réponses aux reviews :

---------------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 3°

Mes yeux de notre blond préféré s'ouvrirent en grand.  
Un grand silence plana autour d'eux.  
Avec une Sakura au bord de l'évanouissement Un Naruto ayant le sifflet coupé.  
Un kakashi qui attendait une réponse.  
Et un Sasuke qui faisait comme à son habitude, il restait sans aucune expression.  
S'en suivit un grand cri de joie.  
Et une tornade blonde se jeta sur la pauvre jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon.  
Celle-ci d'ailleur, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva étalée sur le sol, prise en sandwish entre celui-ci et le jeune homme renard.  
Après que Kakashi eut enlevé Naruto du corps de sa coéquipière, qui s'apprétait à passer l'arme à gauche par manque d'oxygène, Naruto déclara :

-"Je serais très enchanté d'être le parrain de ta fille ! Je lui apprendrais plein de truc "  
-"Si tu lui apprend, ne serait-ce qu'une farce, je te tue "  
-"... Ouiiii, bien sur Sakura, tu me connais voyons"  
-"C'est bien ca le problème.."

Ils rirent tout les deux, et Kakashi put aperçevoir un micro sourire sur les lèvres du troisième élève de sa belle équipe. Malheureusement tous orphelin, mais soudés.  
Ensuite, quand tous se furent calmés, Sakura proposa :

-"Ca vous dirais de venir la voir ?"

Naruto, du coup, s'emballa à nouveau

-"C'est vrai ? On peux ? "  
-"Ben oui, tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne te laisserais jamais la voir de ta vie "  
-"Ben je sais pas moi.."

Pour une fois, à la suprise de tous, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche :

-"Moi, en tout les cas, je serais content de voir ta fille Sakura."

Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, et sourit légèrement.  
Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.  
En effet, même avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pendant toute cette année, Sakura avait cessée de le poursuivre sans arrêt, ce qui afait amélioré leur relation amicale.  
Ils se levèrent tous, et Sakura se tourna vers son sensei :

-"Et vous sensei, cela ne vous dérange pas ?"

Le dit Sensei la regarda, et finit par lui sourire.

-"Bien sur que non, au contraire"

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison de Sakura.  
La jeune femme qui était venue avec elle avait tout rangée, et mis en ordre.  
Sakura s'approcha d'elle, et demanda :

-"Yurina dort toujours ? "  
-"Oui mademoiselle, un vrai loire !"

Sakura coula un regard vers Naruto -"Tien.. Apparement elle ressemble à son parrain"

Celui-ci se mit à rire

-"Ah Ah, ca sera bien ma fieule elle ! "  
-"On est pas sortis de l'auberge.. pitié sauvez-nous"  
-"Bande de rabat-joie !"

Finalement, Sakura les conduisit à l'étage, vers la chambre de la petite fille.  
Elle s'approcha doucement du berceau, et regarda sa fille.  
Quand Naruto s'approcha, et se pencha vers elle, il rencontra un regard bleu, entouré de boucles brunes.  
Immédiatement, il prit un air gaga.

-"Elle est trop choupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, adorable, mimiiiiiiiiiii tout plein"

Les deux autrees s'approchèrent.  
La petite fille, toujours couchée dans le berceau, semblait étonnée de voir autant de nouveau visage, dont un qui n'arrêtais pas de crier des mots bizzard pour elle.  
Finalement, elle vie les deux bras de sa mère se tendre vers elle, et elle esquissa un sourire d'enfant, qui firent craquer une fois de plus son parrain.  
Quand Sakura l'eut dans ses bras, elle finit par la tendre à son parrain

-"Allez Naruto, prend ta fieule dans les bras "  
-"Mais.. Mais... je ne sais pas comment il faut faire.. je n'ai jamais tenu d'enfant dans les bras !"

Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule

-"Allez Naruto, ce n'est pas si dure de tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras"

Pour une raison inconnue, les joues de Naruto rosirent légèrement, et Sasuke eut un sourire malicieux.  
Finalement, Naruto s'avanca, et prit délicatement Il la tint contre lui, plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de la petite fille, qui le regardait avec un air surpris.  
Finalement, elle tendis sa petite main vers le visage de naruto, et lui attrapa le nez C'est à ce moment la que Naruto se rendit compte que, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait approché son visage pour mieu la voir.  
La petite fille lui dit un magnifique sourire, en rigolant doucement.  
Sans qu'il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, les larmes coulait sur ses joues.  
Il serra un peu plus la petite contre lui, essayant de cacher ses larmes.  
Les trois autres le regardèrent, émuent.  
Sakura empêchait ses propes larmes de couler.

Et la journée se termina dans la joie et le bonheur, aussi bien pour Naruto et Sakura, que pour Kakashi et Sasuke.  
Le soir venue, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à la place habituel, pour un entrainement.  
La "gouvernante" garderait la petite le temps que sakura s'entrainerait.  
Elle avait beau avec un enfant, elle restait une kunoichi du village caché de Konoha.

Le lendemain, comme prévue, après avoir embrassée mille fois sa fille et fit une centaine de recomandation à la gouvernante, elle partit pour le rendez vous.  
Arrivé, elle vit Sasuke, et Naruto.  
Mais ce qu'ils faisaient la laissa clouée sur place.  
Le blond avait ses main posée sur les épaules de Sasule, et celui ci serrait le petit blond contre lui.  
Tout les deux s'embrassait.  
Elle attendit un peu qu'ils aient finit, avant de s'approcher.  
Finalement, elle déclara

-"Coucou les amoureux ! "

Les amoureux en question se lachèrent immédiatement, le rouge aux joues.  
Sasuke détourna le regard, et Naruto s'écria joyeusement.

-"Sakuraaaa, je t'avais pas vu"  
-"Tu m'étonne, tu étais bien trop occupé à ce que j'ai vue. Ca dure depuis combien de temps ? "  
-"Ben...7 mois"  
-"Ohhh, alors c'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Demanda-t-elle, en tournant son visage vers le ténébreux aux joues rouge.

-"Mh.. oui"  
-"C'est bien, je suis contente pour vous deux "  
-"Merci Sakura. Et, dit, dit, dit, comment elle va Yurina ?Bien "  
-"Oui, elle va bien, elle réclame son parrain "  
-"Héhééé, je viendrais la voir après l'entrainement"  
-"D'accord "  
-"D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit quelques chose pour elle "  
-"Naruto, il ne fallait pas, elle n'a besoin de rien "  
-"Je sais, tu me l'as dit hier, mais c'est plus fort que moiiiii, elle est trop choupiie choupie choupieee"  
-"... Parrain gâteau"  
-"Yoh les jeunes "  
-"Kakashi sensei "  
-"Bon, aujourd'hui, vous allez tout les deux vos battre contre Sakura, pour évaluer à qu'elle niveau elle est actuellement. Sakura, ca te va ? "  
-"Très bien "  
-"Bon, commencez !"

A la fin de l'entrainement, Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke étaient HS

-"Sakura, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi forte ! Tu l'es beaucoup plus qu'au moment de ton départ"  
-"Je sais, qu'est ce que tu crois, je me suis entrainée "  
-"J'ai bien vue ca. Bon, on va voir Yurina maintenant ? "  
-"Ma parole, tu es accro"

Dit elle en riant.  
Ils se levèrent, et se rendirent une nouvelle fois chez Sakura.  
Mais arrivée à la maison, ils virent la gouvernante arrivée vers eux, une bosse et un bleu à la tête, avec du sang sur les vêtement.

-"Mademoiselle, c'est affreux "  
-"Que c'est-il passé ? "  
-"Un homme est venu ici, et il a enlevé la petite "  
-"Qui était-ce "  
-"Je.. pense que c'était votre oncle !"

Le père de la petite.  
Sakura s'éffondra à terre, le teint livide, les yeux hagard.  
Naruto n'en menait pas large non plus.  
Sasuke s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, et la prit par les épaules.

-"T'inquiète pas Sasuke, on va la chercher, et on va le retrouver."

°Fin du chapitre 3°

Et voila hihi Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? 


End file.
